


Testimony

by CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum





	Testimony

I stand before you waiting to be judged. Accused of crimes I have not yet committed. In the past, which is my future, I made a choice. And now I must choose again.

* * * * * * * *

It was to be a simple mission. One or two small experiments - a trial of our newest equipment - a basic scouting expedition, nothing more.

As you may know, we at the Institute have been aware of the existence of several small systems outside our own for a fairly long time. They hover at the edge of our consciousness, unimportant and unnecessary to our studies. Every once in a while one of the smaller of the planets we have identified as inhabited might capture the attention of a junior scientist, but this interest is always discouraged. After all, we are involved in important research for the good of the Commonwealth. An insignificant, obviously underdeveloped planetoid in a distant galaxy should in no way distract any one of us from our work.

But during a recent, and I must add, highly unusual, lull in our investigations, one of my younger team members came to me with some interesting data. It seemed that a satellite buoy had picked up a signal which significantly corresponded to that of a small planet in the third binary system. A single vessel emitting the same primitive communications marker was travelling along the outskirts of our territories.

"Director," my young colleague was hesitant, yet his intense excitement was evident. "I think this might be worth pursuing. Wouldn't it make sense to at least see who they are, and what they want? Perhaps they can provide some new data for our research. I've done some preliminary testing and their ship's environment seems to be compatible with our life systems. Their communication indicates an interest in obtaining knowledge outside their own sphere of experience. However if we could send a small probe into that sector and not be detected...." His voice trailed off for a moment, but I knew what was coming. "A manned probe" he continued "could get there and back quite easily. And no one outside the Department would have to know. It would be a perfect opportunity to test the temporal extension device."

"A manned probe," I said carefully "is extremely risky. Remember what happened the last time the Commonwealth tried to communicate with a lesser species. It led to an inter-planetary incident that took years of diplomacy to straighten out. I'm not sure now is the time to risk more possible confrontations or conflicts with unknown civilizations. And I use that term loosely," I continued. "Who knows what sort of species inhabits that craft."

The Institute is divided into several sections, each one responsible for a particular area of study. Our division looks after matters of time. We are charged with developing ways to manipulate time for maximum usage. We have had significant success recently with time reversal. And some with time renewal. But we have not yet been able to extend time. A probe manned by a member of our team who could conduct tests and experiments in a totally new and therefore, for our purposes, sterile environment would provide invaluable material for our database. Field testing at its best.

I have become a bureaucrat. I have risen through the ranks of the Department at a slow and steady pace. I have adhered to protocols, followed procedures and have always listened to and obeyed the wishes of my superiors throughout my career. In short, I submit, I have been an exemplary member of the programme, whatever my office. But in my core - in my heart - I am still an explorer. I crave the joy of discovery. The satisfaction of implementing my theories successfully. Is that not a trait of a true scientist? To continually quest for answers to the unanswered? To constantly seek out the new and use it to enhance what is established? I freely admit I was intrigued. I rationalized that this could be - would be - quite an opportunity for our Department.

I nodded at my eager associate. "Write up a proposal" I said. He shuffled slightly and couldn't quite conceal a slight grin as he handed me his data block. "It's all here sir. I took the liberty of preparing one. Along with an equipment list."

* * * * * * * *

There was tacit agreement amongst the staff that this particular expedition was not to be discussed outside the Department. There were a variety of reasons for this; bureaucracy and red tape resulting long delays for permission and travel grants; and of course the desire to be able verify our theories and present them with a flourish to the Bureau, proven and ready to implemented. Departmental rivalry, as you know, is quite prevalent these days.

I knew I was going to go. The project after all, was mine. As director of the Department I felt I should take full and total responsibility for the mission. And it had been a long time since I had been in the field. Too long.

* * * * * * * *

My journey was uneventful. I passed the time fine-tuning the extension device, conducting tests and trial runs on each and every one of its components, and reviewing the resultant data. I was moderately successful in interpreting the information contained in the communications signal that we had detected. It was a small ship with a minimal crew. Although they were armed, their weapons would pose no threat to me. I was able to determine we were correct in our assumption they were a relatively primitive species and that their scientific knowledge was basic. I was confident I would be able to walk among them undetected thanks to the recent advances Department Fourteen has made in the areas of camouflage and protective concealment.

I approached my destination cautiously and prepared myself carefully, ensuring once again I had the extension device properties and the protocols of the exercise straight, re-inspecting equipment, and reviewing the checklist that that my young colleague had so eagerly provided. My first priority was to find an entry point.

* * * * * * * *

As anticipated, I was able to conceal my craft by creating a fissure in their shields and tethering the probe to the wake the small tear created. I was confident I would not be discovered. But I also needed some access to the indigenous population. I scanned and quickly determined my destination to be an area in the-mid section of the vessel. After a quick but thorough survey I decided to conduct my work in the middle of a sparsely populated sector which was located conveniently close to the source of the communication signal that we had originally detected.

I timed my arrival to occur during a change in their duty shifts. I wanted to take no chances, and although I was cloaked, the extra activity and resultant slight change in atmospheric conditions was just that much added insurance that my entrance would be masked. All went as planned and I came down easily, still perfectly camouflaged. I settled in a protected area not far from the centre of what was obviously the ship's arboretum.

It was simple enough to secure my position. There was little activity except for the few aliens involved in their tasks, and one or two small mammals contained in well maintained cages. The animals exhibited only instinctive behavior and no intellectual curiosity. All the vegetation in the room was non-sentient.

I proceeded as planned and began with a small experiment. I had quickly determined the ship's time cycle was on a tight rotation and that each period was divided into partitions similar to our own - with equitable divisions between dark and light. I had also noticed that the vegetation, although seemingly dormant, responded almost imperceptibly to the light in the room. I focused my attention on these plants, working on extending the duration of the light's time above them, and immediately reversing the effect. The results were encouraging but inconclusive. I proceeded to work with several of the animals. I assure you I was extremely careful not to damage them in any way. In fact, in some cases, I believe that their lives were slightly prolonged as a result of my attempts. But again, the outcomes of the tests, although promising, were incomplete.

I had been working for quite a while, although well within my allotted time frame. But I began to feel the need to venture a bit farther afield. I had been attempting to lengthen the amounts of time I was using with the device - extending myself into the future, so to speak. The ship's conditions for this type of trial had proven to be optimal, but I had exhausted all the plant and animal life in the immediate vicinity. Any more experiments upon them might have been detrimental to their well being - and I was still reluctant to experiment with the aliens themselves. I knew that I might be endangering the project and myself by changing venues, but I admit I was caught up in the work and the increasingly favorable statistics that had begun to emerge.

I packed my equipment into a small portable case, double-checked that the probe was secured and set out. I won't deny that my curiosity - and my excitement - at this point overcame my caution. But everything was going well, I had confidence in my camouflage, and I felt I could afford to explore a little bit.

* * * * * * * *

The vessel was well built. Space was efficiently used, and the muted colors and soft lighting were pleasantly reminiscent of our own laboratories. The temperature was warmer than I was used to, but the air's odor was agreeable and surprisingly similar to what my life systems were accustomed to breathing.

The hallway outside the arboretum was deserted and offered me no subjects. I needed living material for further study. I rounded a corner and proceeded into a second corridor. Here I encountered the first of my hosts. Actually the first and second. A pair of them, engaged in verbal communication passed by me almost immediately. I stopped dead, barely daring to breathe until they were well by me. They gave no indication that anything was amiss and I offered a silent word of approval to the staff of Department Fourteen. Their equipment was field-testing well.

Several more of the aliens were approaching. Emboldened by my recent successes and now feeling even more secure in my cloaking I decided to conduct several minor extension tests. I rationalized that since the outcome of my work with the plants and the smaller animals had been only positive, there would be no harm in trying a few simple experiments. And the ship's long corridors were an ideal testing ground. Their length versus the aliens' pace would provide a perfect indicator of how the small increases that I made to their time units impacted upon their cycles, as well as their physiology. I state now, unequivocally, that I knew that this would contravene all protocols and is, of course, a punishable offense, but at the time I felt the possible end results justified my actions. I ducked into a conveniently located alcove and quickly set up my equipment.

I conducted several simple tests. I was able to extend and reverse the time units quite successfully, for longer and longer periods with no discernible effect on my subjects.

* * * * * * * *

I continued on my way, pleased with my accomplishments, and secure in the knowledge that I was undetectable. What I did not realize was that although my body was well hidden, I was leaving a trail - a footprint - in my wake. Although my hosts' environment was indeed similar to ours, there were enough differences that my body's natural secretions had become over active in order to compensate for deficiencies in the atmosphere.

In retrospect, it's almost understandable that I didn't notice them. I was so caught up in my work, and so pleased with my achievements I admit I was careless. I had just successfully completed the longest extension yet. And that was part of the problem. Two members of the ship's crew were suddenly almost upon me. They had probably been some distance behind me, and had been caught up in the experiment. The extension had moved them forward without my knowing, and there they were. There was no chance to do the reversal. I heard them before I saw them, but I was still confident in my camouflage. I turned to face them and froze. My track was evident and they couldn't fail to observe it.

They showed a great degree of composure as they faced what must have been for them, an uncertain situation. The larger of the two, the male, was prodding at my footprints with what I took to be a weapon. It was a bit longer than his arm, cylindrical, with a rounded handle, a narrow centre and wide meshed head. I learned later it was a piece of sports equipment. His actions were not aggressive, but based in curiosity. Unfortunately he missed his target and inadvertently struck me. And even more unfortunately, I could not contain a small cry of pain. That was my undoing.   
He prodded again, blindly I think, but hard at me, in surprise more than anything, and in doing so disengaged my camouflage appliance.

We have all been through the basic drills. "When confronted with an unknown alien one must endeavor to initiate peaceful relations immediately." But in this case I was the unknown alien. "When on extra-planetary exploratory and scientific missions, avoid contact with native population at all costs". It was certainly too late for that.   
I was devastated. I had just contravened almost every protocol and directive ever issued. And I had jeopardized my department and betrayed my staff, not to mention the integrity of our work.

I moved forward on an impulse, hoping to reassure them, I think. But the movement was enough to galvanize them into action. I had no opportunity to establish a communication pattern with them. The female immediately signaled for help. The second, the one with the club, lunged at me again. At that moment the ship lurched violently.

I'm still not quite clear about the subsequent order of events. Suffice it to say that in the ensuing moments several mistakes were made - on my part and on theirs. I lost my balance and fell hard against the female.

Unfortunately she had drawn a weapon which even more unfortunately discharged - directly into her companion.   
She regained control almost immediately but by then it was too late. Her crew mate was down, and fatally wounded. I heard her cry out as she flung herself down beside him. The sounds of his body emptying of life echoed through my being.

I only had a moment, and no choice. I turned quickly and grabbed at the extension device. I hadn't yet reversed my last attempt - the one that had brought on this disaster. If I could do that and extend the reversal time, I could, I hoped, erase this whole episode. But time itself was at a premium here. I had to move quickly in order for the device to work. I set the controls and activated.

And therein lay my second error. Oh, the alien was restored, all right. But I had neglected several calculations in my haste, and his companion as well as the security team she had summoned were witnesses to the entire procedure.   
There was nothing more I could do without destroying the integrity of the time line even more than I already had. As it was I made a bad situation worse. But the idea of causing the destruction of one of my host creatures was repugnant to me. I will never regret my decision to restore him.

I faced the two again, as I had earlier, just before they discovered me. However this time I was able to establish a communication pattern with them immediately thanks to the extra time provided by the extension. By the time the larger of the two uncloaked me, I was able to transmit enough, I hoped, to calm him.

"I am an explorer," I explained. "I mean no harm to you or any of your kind. I come in friendship and in peace and I will leave all things here the way I have found them."

Once again they froze. But this time I did not move, and they too remained still. Finally, and surprisingly, the female spoke:

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Again she signaled for support:

"Janeway to Tuvok. Security alert. Deck 12."

They were already there.

"Where do you come from? What are you? And what are you doing on my ship?" she continued.

I was amused. Her questions and manner were calm, authoritative and direct. I repeated my earlier statement: "I am an explorer," I began again, "I come in peace..."

She interrupted me abruptly. "You said that. But where do you come from? And how did you bypass our systems?"

We were surrounded by their security team. They were cautious, and yet obviously prepared to be aggressive. I extended my communications link to them as well.

"What just happened here?" she continued. "What did I just see you do?"

"I am a scientist and an explorer," I said once more. "I am here to prove some of the theories we have developed regarding the manipulation of units of time."

"And you kill to do this?" Her manner became more hostile as she spoke.

"Exactly the opposite," I tried to reassure her. "Indeed, I have restored this creature to life. He had fallen..."

She interrupted me. "I saw what you did," she said, "and I..."

"Captain," the leader of the security team interrupted. "Indeed the creature did revive the Commander. However I recommend..."

"Oh I agree Tuvok," she said quickly.

"You did see that," I replied. "The machine you saw me use was the one that I have come here to test. Fortunately for all of us it seems to be working." I couldn't help adding.

The human, for that is the name by which her species goes, studied me intently. I stood calmly and waited for her to finish. She nodded, finally, and said "I don't know why, but I believe you. And I did see you reverse Chakotay's death. At least I think I did."

"Thank you."

She held out her hand and indicated that she wished to examine the extension device. I felt I had no choice but to comply. I removed it from its case and passed it to her. She turned it over and over, examining it carefully.

"I too am a scientist. And the captain of this vessel. Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager." she said. "This is an amazing piece of equipment."

"We received your signal," I explained.

"I see." she said. "We've recently re-established communications with our home planet. We had no indication that our signal had been received by anyone or" she added softly, "anything else."

"Will you come with me please?" It was not really a question. "You have a lot to tell us, I'm sure. And I'd like our doctor to have a look at you. I think you might be injured." I looked down at myself and noticed a slight tear in my epidermal layer.

"Easily repaired" I said. "I can take care of it myself." "Nonetheless, you will come with us" she reiterated firmly.

Of course I went with them. What else could I do? I believed, I still believe, that my co-operation was imperative for all our sakes.

Perhaps to put me at my ease, and show her trust, the captain handed me the extension device.

I had no desire to start an incident. Or to cause my hosts any more distress. I wanted to learn more about them, too. I also needed the time to marshal my thoughts. I had started to formulate a plan that I felt might work to extricate myself from this predicament.

As we made our way through the ship, we exchanged information. Although the human race is relatively undeveloped, and our physiologies extremely different, our values are surprisingly similar. They too cherish their young, are concerned about their environment, and value arts and culture as well as science and technology. Above all else they seem to treasure the freedom of individuality. The captain told me of their odyssey across our quadrant, and their determination to reach their home world. She also explained that her crew was made up of many different species and all worked well together. Indeed I had noticed the diversity in their security unit and had made a note of it. Something that would be of great interest to Department Eleven, I think.

I told them as little as I could about our world.

As we walked I worked surreptitiously to reprogram the extension device. The security team, having satisfied themselves that I was indeed co-operating and meant no harm, had dispersed upon their captain's order although the leader followed behind us at a discreet distance. I was able to distract my hosts with my questions and answers enough to keep them from noticing what I was doing.

We were approaching their medical facility and I knew I had to act quickly. I activated the apparatus and turned to my companions. "I'm sorry," I said. "I would have liked to..."

They realized what I was doing and lunged at me. We struggled. Again Voyager bucked - I now believe the ship's sudden motion to be directly related to the duration of the extension. In the ensuing confusion the Commander dislodged the device from its casing. It fell to the ground just as the extension began. I watched in horror as the Captain tried desperately to catch it as it rolled past her and down the corridor. The Commander and I both grabbed for the machine at the same time, and in doing so we dislodged the safety controls and inadvertently changed its settings. The extension became a reversal and I could do nothing to halt the process. Although by this time I had conducted numerous trials with the device, it had not occurred to me to try a double reversal. I am still not clear whether it was that second reversal, or the quick change to the settings, or even extended use of the machine itself - perhaps it was a combination of all those things - and I would like the opportunity to duplicate the situation again if I could - but suffice it to say that the next few moments were dramatic. All three of us were flung backward - backward down the corridor of the ship they call Voyager, and backward in time. It was as if we were in a tunnel or funnel and could find no purchase. It was an interminable journey that sped by in an instant. I can only speculate what the other two were experiencing.

* * * * * * * *

My office. Through the doorway I could see the laboratory, my scientists quietly intent upon their work. My young colleague was handing me his proposal. I looked up at him and nodded. And froze. Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay stood just behind him. "Director?" He turned gaped and turned back to me. "Director?" He repeated. My... guests stepped forward. "I think we have a problem." The Captain said calmly.

* * * * * * * *

We were able to return them to their ship, and to their own time line. As I mentioned earlier, we have had great success with time reversal. It was a routine procedure. They will remember all the events of this disaster, but have promised not to discuss them with any of their crew mates. I believe them. My own situation is less clear. I beg that you excuse my colleagues from blame. They were, after all, only following my orders. I ask that you allow the results of my experiments to stand. The benefits of the results will, I believe, outweigh my transgressions. The manner in which I was able to restore the human, Chakotay proves the value of our work. The ability to extend units of time is one we have long been seeking.

I deserve punishment. And I know that any punishment you mete out will befit my crimes. I throw myself upon the mercy of this court. I will abide by your decision and accept any punishment that you choose to impose.

* * * * * * * *

I stand before you waiting to be judged. Accused of crimes I have not yet committed. In the past, which is my future, I made a choice. And now I must choose again...

~*~


End file.
